


Stuffed

by Chubby-derek-and-friends (da_athanasi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek Hale, Fat Derek Hale, Feeder Stiles Stilinski, M/M, chubby!kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_athanasi/pseuds/Chubby-derek-and-friends
Summary: A feederism scene with Stiles and Derek





	Stuffed

Derek groaned.

He’d never felt as full as he felt now; he was absolutely stuffed. Even as a teenage werewolf at his pack’s thanksgiving, where feats of gluttony were all but encouraged, Derek had never felt so enormously, gloriously packed full.

From where he sat sprawled back on the couch, he looked down at himself and the remains of his meal. Wrappers from three double quarter pounders, two large fries, four McChickens, a twenty-piece McNugget, and three shakes lay strewn around him on the couch and the floor, as well as the remains of the care package of brownies Stiles had sent him.

Derek groaned again as he palmed his engorged belly. His stomach was a tight, firm lump at the top, though still insulated with a layer of soft fat. His belly was softer as he drifted his hands lower, his belly button deep and his flabby apron covering half of his lap. Derek raised one hand to toy with his nipple, his chest a pair of soft and perky moobs that rested to either side of his taught gut. Derek could even feel the roll of fat that formed under his chin as he looked down. 

Derek was fat. And he loved it.

A burp rumbled up from his ministrations and Derek sighed as the pressure eased slightly in his stomach.

“Sounds like you just made more room.”

Stiles’s voice sounded tinny coming from the laptop’s speakers. 

Derek nodded, still lazily tweaking his nipple. Beneath his belly he was rock-hard.

“Good. Because you still have three brownies to go,” Stiles said.

Derek whined, but dutifully tried to lean forward to grab the plate from the coffee table. It took him several tries to lean forward far enough, but eventually he managed to snag the plate. With a sigh and another burp, Derek leaned back again, placing the plate of brownies on the shelf his proudly jutting belly provided.

“Jesus, you’re getting fat, Der…” Stiles teased breathlessly. 

Derek smiled, hearing how turned on Stiles was. He picked up a brownie and shoved half of it into his mouth. Several crumbs tumbled down his chests and got caught in the swirls of his chest hair. Derek chewed open-mouthed and eventually managed to swallow. The effort had him breathing heavily.

“Wanna…get…fatter…” he moaned.

“Definitely. Gonna get huge, Der.” Stiles responded. 

Derek picked up the brownie to finish it but couldn’t quite bring himself to eat it.

“So…full…”

“I know you are, babe. You’re doing so good,” Stiles soothed. “Just a little bit more to go.”

Derek whined again as he crammed the other half into his mouth.

“God you’re getting huge, babe. Your thighs look enormous!”

Derek chewed mechanically as he struggled to swallow the brownie.

“Too…big…for…jeans…” he grunted out.

Stiles gasped. “You outgrew your new pair?”

Derek nodded. 

“Fuck, you’re huge!” Stiles said. 

Derek could hear Stiles working himself over the Skype call. Slipping his hand under his flab, Derek took hold of his own dick. 

“Hey, you know the rules! No touchy until you finish your food!” Stiles chided.

Derek gasped as he continued to stroke himself. With a determined look at the computer, Derek shoved both remaining brownies into his mouth. His chubby stubbled cheeks bulged obscenely and he was unable to close his lips over the mass of chocolate, but still tried to chew and swallow.

“Oh fuck! You’re such a pig-wolf!” Stiles moaned, obviously speeding up.

Derek swallowed several times, managing to clear out his mouth enough to grunt out, “your…pig-wolf…”

“Gonna…make you…so much fatter…” Stiles panted.

Derek groaned, his world whiting out as he climaxed. Stiles wasn’t far behind. Derek’s hips thrust pathetically. After several moments, he slumped back, pulling his sticky hand out of his fat fold. “Fuck.”

Stiles chuckled on the other end. “That was pretty awesome.”

Derek nodded, panting still. He could hear Stiles moving around in his hotel room, cleaning himself up with a wetter wash cloth and pulling his pajama pants up. When he heard Stiles fall onto the mattress, Derek said, “miss your belly rubs.” His stomach was like a rock. 

Stiles cooed over the call. “I know, babe. Don’t worry, come next Friday, you’re gonna have more belly rubs than you know what to do with.”

Derek whined. “So far away.” He clutched at his gut. Now that he had come, Derek felt drowsiness creeping in on him.

“I know, babe. I’m so sorry. I promise if I can get away any earlier I will, okay?”

Derek nodded. 

“Now I know you’re probably gonna be stuck there for a while but make sure you get you big fat ass to bed, okay? You know how much that couch kills your back.”

Derek nodded. “I will…just might…take a nap first…”

Stiles chuckled, hearing Derek’s voice fading.

“Love you, pig-wolf.” He said.

“Love you too…”

Stiles smiled as Derek began to snore. He considered ending the call, but decided to keep connected. After several minutes, Stiles fell asleep himself to the rhythmic buzzing of Derek’s snores, dreaming of being reunited with his fat boyfriend.


End file.
